Talk:Steele
Heroes vs. Villains is the new universe of the dark better than him! *Hades (Hercules) *Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Pharaoh Rameses (The Prince of Egypt) *Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Dr. Faciler (The Princess and the Frog) *Mok Swagger (Rock & Rule) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *El Supremo and Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Rasputin (Anastasia) *The Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Mr. Sykes (Oliver & Company) *Carface Curruthers (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Prince Froglip (Princess and the Goblin) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Zigzag the Guard Vizier (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Scar (The Lion King) *Cat R. Waul (An American Tails: Fievel Goes West) *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Clayton (Tarzan) *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Mr. Scroop (Treasure Planet) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *The Nightmare King (Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) *The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Clavius (The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain) *Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Zygon (Starchaser: The Legend of Orin) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella Trilogy) *Lord Maliss (Happily Ever After: Snow White) *Dr. Greed (The Fearless Four) *Maestro Forte (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Morgana (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Captain Gantu (Lilo & Stitch Trilogy) *Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Red (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Cruella de Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Holli Would (Cool World) *Sa'luk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book Trilogy) *Claudandus (Felidae) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Zelda (The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom) *J. Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon (Pinocchio) *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *Lyle Tiberius Rourke (Altantis: The Lost Empire) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Blackwolf (Wizards) *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Darla Dimple (Cat Don't Dance) *Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *Mouseking (The Nutcracker Prince) *Nekron (Fire and Ice) *The Emperor of the Night (Pinocchio and the Emperor of Night) *Captain Pete (Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers) *Steele (Balto) *King Haggard (The Last Unicorn) *Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *The Firebird (Fantasia 2000) *Tyler (Heavy Metal 2000) *Kaa (The Jungle Book Trilogy) *General Woundwort (Watership Down) *Queen Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) *Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) *The Drej Queen (Titan A.E.) *The Dragon (The Pagemaster) *Joe the Fish (Help! I'm a Fish) *Marina del Ray (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *Amos Slade (Fox and the Hound) *Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) *Erik Hellstrom (Altantis: Milo's Return) *The Snow Queen (The Snow Queen Trilogy) *The Headless Horseman (The Legend of Sleepy Hollow) *Dr. Hamsterviel (Stitch! The Movie) *Leroy (Leroy and Stitch) *Willie the Giant (Mickey and the beanstalk) *Lumpjaw (Bongo) *Mr. Winkie (The Wind in the Willows) *The Backson (Winnie The Pooh) *Denahi (Brother Bear) *The Wolf (Peter and the Wolf) *Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *Ommadon (The Flight of Dragons) *Saruman (Lord of the Rings) *The Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Napoleon (Animal Farm) *Marcus Octavius (Highlander: The Search for Vengeance) *Ogthar (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Ronno (Bambi) *Shenzi Banzai and Ed (The Lion King 1½) *Pom-Pom (Cinderella II: Dreams Come True) *Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Ozzy and Strut (The Land Before Time II: Great Valley Adventure) *Rinkus and Sierra (The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire) *Dil and Ichy (The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists) *Niju (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Meowrice (Gay Purr-ee) *B.L. Zebub (The Devil and the Daniel Mouse) *Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *Mr. Grasping Toplofty and O'Bloat (An American Tails: Treasure of Manhatten Island) *Madame Mousey (An American Tails: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Liopleurodon (The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water) *The Velociraptor (The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving) *Utahraptor (The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses) *Grundel Toad (Thumblina) *Br'er Fox (Song of the South) *Plated Sharptooth (The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island) *Allosaurus (The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock) *Albertosaurus (The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze) *The Spinosaurus (The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers) *Baryonyxes (The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends) *?